With steadily increasing traffic, airbags are nowadays used in most vehicles. An airbag is fired based upon the detection of a crash to safe the health and life of the passengers. Typically, crash sensors such as accelerometers or pressure sensors provide signals to an ECU (electronic control unit) or other processing units to determine the occurrence of a crash. While many ways of detecting a crash occurrence from the crash sensor signal exist, complexity of the system as well as avoidance of false air bag firings are both factors which have to be balanced in order to achieve an efficient and secure crash detection system.